We Belong Together
by Jayylovve
Summary: will Alek and Chloe be together  or not because what she said to Brian
1. Chapter 1

Alek POV

I knocked on the door and hopped off the steps. I peered out at the street. Did I really want to do this? Yes, but could I? I had to, I need her to know. I need her to feel the same. She opened the door.

"Alek? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked at her silently.

"We belong together." I said, it may have been cheesy but I felt that, I prayed she'd feel the same. I leaned down and kissed her, showing her I was being truthful. My insides almost burst at the chance to pull her close to me. She didn't quite kiss me back but when I pulled away, she looked into my eyes, looking shocked and then she pulled me closer. Then, we kissed.

Chloe POV

We pulled away we were both breathless. I can't believe we just kissed I saw someone staring at us.

I said," Brian."

Brian said," visual help."

Brian was walking away I followed him but Alek grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm from his grip and Alek stood there. I was following Brian and stopped him from going to his car. I said, "Brian, Brian, Brain it just happened nothing is going between us."

He said,"Yea yea it looked that way here you dropped out later that night I was going to leave out on your door steps."

I said," I'm so sorry."

He said, "Me 2."

Brian left I can't believe I let that happened. I turned around I saw Alek front of me what I am going to say to him

Alek said," nothing that was nothing."

I said,"Alek please don't go at least we can talk about this."

I couldn't deal with this so I ran to where I always go when I'm upset. I went to the park I had my IPod Touch I listened to this song.

_Again from Bruno mars_

_Hands over my head thinking 'what else could go wrong?'_

_Would've stayed in bed, how can a day be so long?_

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, oh believe_

_That for you I'll do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For you_

_I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day_

_Little did I know_

_When I caught the next train, there you were to sweep me away_

_Guess that's what I've waited for_

_Never believed that things happened for a reason_

_But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, So believe_

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_(Ohhohoh) Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, would turn out so lovely?_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing (yeah, yeah, oh I'll do it)_

_I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again (yeah, yeah ohhh)_

_I'd do it all over again (I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over)_

_Do it all over again (I'd do it all over for you, for you)_

_All I went through, led me to you (all I went through, it led me to you)_

_So I'd do it all over again (over again)_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely?_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely?_

I was listening this song it reminds me of Alek what he did for me. When he stood outside and protected my mom when I couldn't. He did many things for me when I asked him to I was grateful for him. When I looked back at my memories I only needed Brian because I felt I could be human. When I'm with Alek I felt protected and have strong feeling for him. I wanted Alek back but I couldn't he still mad me but I had to tell him my feeling for him. He only one important in my life I don't care if I don't see Brian anymore I have to get Alek back.

I walked into the elevator and walk to 1803 and knocked on the door.

Alek Pov

The kiss meant nothing to her she only cared about her precious human. I made a fool out myself and went to my apartment to cool off I didn't want to see anyone. Jasmine was at the kitchen she tried to stop me before she asked question I ignored her and went to my room. I kept thinking about our kiss and Chloe I kept wondering why couldn't she chose me instead her human. I heard a familiar heartbeat outside of our apartment. Someone knocked on the door and I heard Jasmine answered the door it was Chloe.

Chloe asked," Can I talk to Alek."

Jasmine said," yea sure down the hall first door to the right."

Chloe thanked Jasmine she knocked on my door I didn't let her opened the door I pretended to sleep she sat next to me. I kept wondering why is she here instead being with her human.

Chloe whispered," I'm so sorry for hurting you I never thought I will ever hurt you in this position I thought our memories together I cared about you more than a friend and a protector I was afraid that you will going to reject me but now I love you I wished you can still forgive me and your right about one thing we do belong together."

I'm shocked she said she loved me I was going to respond but she kissed me I had to kiss her back.I grabbed her and flipped her over now she under me while she had both of her arm around my neck. Chloe king kissed me I didn't she did I am still shocked. I deepened the kiss with more lust,love, pleasure, passion. We were going to breathless we pulled away once she opened her eyes she smiled the smile I will always love.

Chloe said, "You were listening why you didn't say anything."

I said," I was but you kissed me and for the record I love you too."

Chloe blushed and replied saying I love you too we both leaned and kiss. We kept kissing Jasmine knocked on the door we just ignored her. She opened the door and said," Chloe.. Oh My God." We pulled away she said," Never mind." I kept wondering she and Brian and what our relationship. I said," Chloe what about Brian I thought you care about him."

She sigh and said," The truth is I never liked about Brian I want to feel Human instead of being Uniter and assassin trying to me every day and have protectors 24/7 but sometime I felt good having one protector always thinks about me he's cocky, sweet, handsome, do you know whos that person."

I said we can never be normal but I am so curious about the protector."

She said," you."

I said," Chloe will you be my girlfriend."

She said," What do you think if you don't know I will be your girlfriend."

We are starting kissing again I felt happy again she made me the happiest person in the world. It was 11 pm I had to return Chloe home before her mom will notice. I took Chloe her house hold her hand. I can't believe it she's my girlfriend.

Chloe Pov

I am so happy de Alek Petrov the king of jocks is my boyfriend. I made a right decision of talking to Alek we were walking to my house it was pretty late. We are at my house Alek gave me a good night kiss but this time more love and lust. I couldn't wait for school and Amy will freak out tomorrow. I slept with a smile on my face and dream about him.

**please review so see if the story was good enough and what will happen during school will they break up for rumors or not**


	2. Chapter 2

Alek and I finally got to school. We were walking up to the huge building when all of a sudden I stopped. Alek continued to step a few paces in front of me, but soon also stopped and turned back to give me a confused look.

"This is the first time that everyone at school is going to see that we are together." I stated.

"Yes…and?" He didn't say it in a mean way he said it in a way that showed me he was confused.

"What if they react badly towards it?"

"Why would they react badly to it?" He was still confused. I let out a deep sigh.

"I mean…you're 'Mr. Popular'. You're the guy that every girl wants to date and the guy every boy wants to be…and… I'm just a 'nobody'." I voiced my concern. He gave me a soft smile.

"You are not a 'nobody'. You are smart, beautiful, and probably the only girl I know besides Jasmine that can hold her own against me. You are the one that all the guys want to date and all the girls want to be. I'm the one that will have to fight all the hormone crazed human boys off of you. And you know what makes you even more special?" Alek asked.

"What?"

"The fact that you are Mai." His words made me feel better and a whole lot more confident. I smiled up at him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I told him truthfully and stood up on my toes to connect our lips. The kiss was quick, but longer than a peck. Knowing that I had Alek here and that he felt that way about me made me feel like I could take on the whole school. I reached for his hand and entwined our fingers together. We stepped onto the front step of the school. I glanced at Alek and he gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway into the school.

As I expected everyone stared at us. I tried to ignore them as I pulled Alek to my locker. I would have told him to get his stuff from his locker, but at the moment I didn't think I could handle this by myself. I did my combination and opened my locker.

"How are you doing?" Alek asked standing next to me while I pulled out some books for class. I took a steady breath.

"I'm ok…" I mumbled more towards myself then him. He put his hand on my back and started to rub it reassuringly. I gave him a small grateful smile and pulled him towards his locker.

The day hadn't gone as bad as I thought it would. It was only in the hallway that people stared and after a while it just started to get annoying. At lunch I sat at my usual table, but this time Alek came and sat next to me.

"Chloe King! How dare you keep this a secret! I can understand from everyone else, but me? I'm your best friend!" Someone screeched across the cafeteria. It followed by the clicking of heels. I immediately knew what was going on and tried to hide by leaning into Alek's side. This made him chuckle, which made me want to smack him.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be really amusing." Alek stated in his British accent. I gave him a glare.

Amy stomped up to our table and sat down with a huff. Paul followed right behind her.

"Hey…Amy," I greeted her trying to look innocent. "Paul," I nodded my head at each of them.

"Don't even try to act innocent with me, Chloe!" The way she said 'Chloe' made it seem like a bad word. I cringed and hid my face into Alek's shoulder. He let a few laughs escape from his lips and kissed my forehead, which was like an inch from his lips already. I smiled into his neck at the small gesture. I peeked a glance at Amy to see her face had softened and a small smile crossed her lips. Once she saw me taking a look at her, she quickly regained her scowl. "Don't you dare try to soften me up with how cute you guys are together." She scolded. You could clearly see that she was holding back a smile. I gave Alek a look and he immediately got what I was trying to tell him.

"Chloe, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. How did I get so lucky?" I knew that Alek's words were part of the act that we were playing, but the way he said it made me blush. He gave me a peck on the lips and we started to look 'lovingly' into each other's eyes. Amy squealed.

"Damn it! You two are just so darn cute! I can't stay mad at you guys! Okay, now Chloe…you have to give me all the details! What happened?" She said all at once. I don't even think she took a breath in between sentences. Laughing I began to tell her how Alek surprised me with the kiss on my front porch and all of the events that happened afterward. "Aww…" Amy gushed then hit Paul in the arm. "Why don't you do stuff like that?" Paul let out an 'ow' sound and turned to Alek.

"Thanks, " His words were spoken sarcastically which made us all laugh.

At the end of school Alek began to walk me to work. He held my hand and we talked about random things. About half way there I remembered something.

"What about Brian?" I asked Alek. His face scrunched up in a scowl.

"What about Brian?"

"I can't just not talk to him about what happened last night!" I exclaimed. I could already feel the stress boil up inside me.

"Why not?" You could clearly hear the distaste in his voice.

"I thought you said you were alright about the whole Brian thing?"

"No I said I accepted how much he means to you. That doesn't mean that I want you hanging out with him." Alek told me truthfully. I gave him a look. "What?"

"I have to make this right!"

"Why?"

"Because…he confessed his love for me and then not even a day later he finds me kissing another guy! How would you feel if I did that to you?"

"Not good…" He confessed. "But you would never do that to me…right?"

"Right," I confirmed giving him a kiss as we finally got to the front of my work. I smiled at him and gave him a little kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…I'll be here at exactly six to take you home." He gave me another kiss, but this time on the cheek.

I walked into the little boutique and started to clean out the changing rooms. The whole time I was distracted. Alek and I just almost had our first fight and it hasn't even been twelve hours of our relationship. Did this mean we were headed down a bad trail? I tried to blow it off, but it kept nagging at me. When I wasn't thinking about Alek I was thinking about what to say to Brian the next time I saw him or if I would even see him anytime soon. If someone had done that to me I wouldn't want to see them for a while, but then again Brian wasn't me. That was proved when I turned around and saw him walking into the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe POV

Brain walked through the front door of the shop. I just stood there. I must admit I was kind of surprised to see him after what had happened last night. He slowly made his way over to me. The look on his face was hesitant, like he wasn't sure why he was here in the first place. I couldn't blame him.

"Hey," I said causally trying not to make this as awkward as I thought it would be in my head.

"Hey…Chloe…" He still seemed unsure. That, of course, made it quiet, which made it awkward.

"So…" I said walking back towards the counter. "Did you need something?"

"Um…yeah…I wanted to talk to you about last night." His words were not a surprise to me. I assumed that he would want to talk and maybe work it out.

"Ok, we're not really busy right now, so are you ok with talking to me right here?" He nodded his head.

"Last night I was obviously mad..."

"And you had every right to be!" I jumped in trying to make him understand that I was sorry about what had happened.

"Yeah, but when I got home and cooled off a bit I realized that I shouldn't have just walked away…" He stopped and just stared at me. I stared back hoping that he wasn't going down the path I thought he was. "I should have fought for you." He had to go there! "And I will…no matter what happens I will always be there for you and will not give up on us." He finished. I really wanted to ask him how long it took him to come up with that little speech, but I didn't really think that was appropriate right now.

"Brian…" I started trying to find the best way to let him down. "I'm with Alek right now and I don't think that you and I are going to work." I winced as I realized I just quoted every person who has ever broken up with someone.

"I know that you're with him right now, but he will break your heart. I know his type and they always do." This made me angry.

"How dare you assume that Alek is that 'type' of guy! Alek is sweet and romantic. He is perfect and will never break my heart!" It came out in a rush and I didn't even realize what I was saying until I said it. Then it hit me. Alek was perfect and I knew deep down in my heart that he would never hurt me.

Just as promised Alek was waiting for me after work. I let out a wide grin when I saw him holding another purple Lily.

"For the lovely Chloe…" He took a bow and held the Lily up for me. I giggled when he did it and took the flower from his fingers. He offered his arm out for me and I quickly took it. Smiling at each other we started to walk down the street towards my house. "So how was work today?"

"It was fine…" I trailed off as I thought about Brain showing up. The whole time after Brian left I thought about if I should tell Alek. I knew the answer should have been yes, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed like I shouldn't tell him. Telling Alek right now would only make us fight and that was the last thing I wanted right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concern was written all over his face. This only made me feel guilty.

"Nothing," I put on a fake smile. He continued to look at me, but I just turned away from him. He stopped and for a minute I was afraid he had guessed what was wrong, but soon realized that we were already at my house. I turned back to him.

"That gives me even more a reason to stay over. I mean I was going to listen in anyway; the least you could do is let me have a bed to sleep on. Plus, I like to look at you when you sleep." I gave him a look. "And I mean that in a non-creepy way. I mean it in a 'you-look-really-cute-when-you-sleep' kind of way."

"Wait…I think I've heard this before…where? Oh yeah, in the note you left me this morning. Do you have a list of lines that you use over and over again to get into girl's beds?" I asked him trying not to blush.

"Chloe! Is that the kind of guy you think I am?" He asked mockingly while trying to fake hurt. He put a hand over his heart as if I had broken it. I smiled at him.

"Yes, actually," I joked with him. With a small smile on his face he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back trying to put all of my feelings into it. He removed his lips from mine and leaned his forehead against my forehead.

He told me while looking into my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow…I'll be here to pick you up for school." I nodded my head and quickly pecked his lips goodbye. Turning away from him I made my way into my house


End file.
